The Swan Princess
by Kyoko-Sayuri
Summary: The monks go in search of a Wu called the swan princess locket but what happends when chase comes along and what is it about this locket and kimiko that chase is so interested in. read and find out.raikim chaseoc :
1. Chapter 1

The Swan Princess but Xiaolin Showdown style

**The Swan Princess but Xiaolin Showdown style.****Very romantic and fluffy Raikim and it also has ChasexOC. Set after Raimundo becomes leader. Hope u like it!**

It has been almost 4 months since Raimundo was named leader of the four dragons and everything was going smoothly. The won most of the showdowns and lost a few, but every was fine. Raimundo had proven to be a great leader and even Omi ,even thought he hated to admit it , agreed that he deserve it.

One early morning at the Xiaolin temple, the monks were still asleep when Dojo came running in screaming. "Wake up people!! We have a live on at 5 AM!! Let's go rise and shine!!" in response he heard 4 groans from the four "rooms".

"Dojo!! God it's 5 in the morning can't you do something about this activating time?! Yelled a very sleepy Raimundo. Next to him Caly was struggling to get out of bed even thought he wanted nothing more than just a few more hours of sleep "Well partner I must agree with Rai here this hall activating thing is more incoherent than my aunt Marie's visits"

The first one to get out of their cubicle and surprisingly ready to go (it's not Omi if that's what your thinking of) was Kimiko. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans a jersey with a swan on it white sneakers and a long, golden chain with small white swans on it around her neck and her hear was in it's natural color and left down in large curls(just like Anahi's hair in the video Inalcansable).

"Well that's a firs" Dojo said. "What's a first?" Omi said after coming out of his cubicle. "Kimiko being the first to be ready when usually she's the last" "Well it's not such a big deal Dojo, I'm the first to be ready so what? You don't have to make a fuss out of it!" Kimiko said irritated at the dragon .

"Whoa easy girl, Dojo just hadn't anything better to do, don't take it out on him." Rai said coming out .But as soon as his eyes fell on the petite Japanese girl his jaw fell to the ground, she locked absolutely magnificent, he couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of him.

Kimiko seem to notice this and blushed before punching him lightly. But something inside of her liked the way Rai was looking at her, could it be possible that she was starting to fall for him?But she quickly pushed that thought aside and said: "What? Is there something wrong with my hair? Why are you starring at me like that?" He was caught and had to find a good excuse "Uhh…I..well…you see…." He was babbling like an idiot at loss of words but just then "Come on people well be late!! Hurry up!!" saved by the dragon.

They were on Dojo's back riding across the European forest to get to Swan lake (I don't know if there really is a Swan lake in Europe but work with me here) whare Dojo said the WU was.

"What does this WU does again?" asked a very confused Clay. "As I said before the Wu's name is the Swan Princess locket , and it said that once has it choose the suitable girl and is put around her neck it transforms her in a swan every night for 7 nights as the spell last. It also says that there's a legend about this locket but it's not mentioned here" Kimiko said after reading the scroll for the second time.

"So in fact if this Wu doesn't find a suitable girl that it won't activate and it won't do anything. Right? "(Rai said) "Yep, and it hasn't found a suitable girl in over 1000 years so it really wouldn't be a surprise it you won't use it in battle"(dojo said)

" So why did Grand Master Dashi created this Shen Gon Wu ?" asked Omi.

"Well here's the funny part, Dashi didn't created this Wu, it was made by his sensei, Hinata to keep her daughter away from Chase Young who was now on the Heylin side but things didn't to well…Ohh were here Swan lake!!"

The lake was a beautiful place surrounded by a beautiful forest and on the shore there was what appeared to be the remains of an castle, and in the middle of the lake you could actually see the swans swimming in the lake, it was breath taking.

"This place is amazing" exclaimed and dazzled Kimiko . "Yeah" replied an equally dazzled Raimundo looking at her with the lake full of swans behind her.

"So what does this Wu look like ?" asked Clay. "A chain with a medallion" was the simple answer of Dojo. "Then let us start searching for this Wu before either Chase, Wuya, Hannibal or Jack appear."

So they started looking foe the Wu in the trees , the ruins and on shore, but as he was searching Raimundo couldn't help but steal a glance at kimiko who was searching on the shore near by with a swan near by to her, she looked out of this world to him.

She caught him a few times starring at her and just couldn't stop wondering if maybe he liked her more than a friend or was he just checking on her progress._But then why did he blush every time I caught him staring at me? Though I have to admit that he is pretty cute when he blushes like that. _With that thought in mind she continued searchind for the Wu but also stealing quick glace at Raimundo as well 

Finally Kimiko found the Swan princess locket on the shore and called her friend over to see it. It was a simple heart shaped gold medallion with a swan in the middle and on a golden chain, it was beautiful and it took all day to find, the sun was already starting to set .

Just as they were boarding Dojo to leave a swarm of jack bots attacked then followed shortly by Chases cats and in the end Jack, Wuya and Chase. "So we met again Xiaolins"(Chase said) "We're gonna kick your buts baby!!" jack being the idiot that he is tripped and fell flat on his face after saying this. Wuya only rolled her eyes at Jacks stupidity and launched herself at Clay who was taken by surprise and thrown into a tree.

The numerous jack bots all attacked Omi while the jungle cats were on Raimundo leaving Chase with Kimiko. "So I see you've found the locket, finally! I was getting bored of sitting around and watching you search for it all day" exclaimed Chase in his usual calm tone. "You mean you were watchi9ng us all day?? Why didn't you attacked us earlier ?"asked Kimiko.

"Not all of you, just one in particular, YOU." "Me!? What do you want with me, you were usually after Omi, I thought…." "I still am after Omi but this time I'm after the locket and since you have even better, now I can put my plan into action. You are making things so much more easier" Chase started his evil laugh.

Kimko was confused at the beginning_ what plan? And what does it have to do with the locket being at me? _But she didn't have time to think about when Chase launched himself on her and grabbed here by the hands with one hand while the other was putting the locket around her neck, this happened so fast that Kimiko didn't even had time to react

"What are you doing?!" She screamed at him, "You will see soon enough" was his only reply. Before letting her go he made sure that her team mates were around or were to occupied to see the next phase of his plan. And it was perfect, Omi was to busy destroying jack bots to notice anything else, Clay was fight off Wuya further from them so he was to far to see anything and his jungle cats were keeping Raimindo within the ruins and he could only see the walls. _Perfect!_

While fighting the jungle cats Rai sensed that something wasn't right. W_hy isn't Chase after Omi or me?_ He thought. Something wasn't right. He was trying hard to get ride of the cats as soon as possible to get to where Chase was with Kim, he was worried about her and the sooner he get to her the better.

"Now my dear it's time for phase two of my plan" Chase said while still holding Kimiko and backing her towards the lake and into the water.

Kimiko was struggling but it was no use Chase was to strong and she was starting to get scared of what would happen next. _Will he try to drown me? Why is he backing me into the water?._

When they got to the point were the water had reached her ankles, Chase suddenly let go of her and jumped out of the water. The moon was now high in the sky and was shinning down upon the lake.

From where he was on the shore Chase smirked at the confused dragon of fire.

Kimiko was to confused and to startled to move an inch which was a bad thing considering she was right were Chase wanted her to be.

"And now phase two begins! SWAN PRINCESS LOCKET!!" he screamed the name of the Wu and the locket suddenly started glowing around Kimikos neck, when the water around her started glowing as well and it started to rise around her and form a tipe of barrier around her.

She was so scared she couldn't even scream the last thing she heard was Chases laugh and hi saying that that a Swan princess has finally been chosen. That's when she went down into the water and the glow stopped and everything returned to normal but there was no sigh of Kimiko anywhere. She was gone.

That's when Chase gave the signal and all the Heylins retreated back to him and the Xiaolins wery confused about this sudden retreat.

Rai knew that something bad had happened since the sudden retreat and panicked when he didn't see Kim anywhere in the battle field.

Chase only smirked at this knowing exactly what had happened "Where's Kimiko? What did you do to her?!" screamed an enraged Raimundo. "All in due time Shoku Warior, all in due time." And with that they disappeared without a trace.

Clay and Omi were confused while Raimundo started screaming and searching for Kimiko but without luck, it was like the earth swallowed her, they couldn't find here anywhere.

"Come kids let's go, Kimiko is not here, we better head back to the temple its late" Dojo said as he super sized "what could had happened to Kimiko, that she disappeared like this?" asked Omi as he got on Dojo "I don't know partner, but let's hope that wherever the little lady is she's fine" replied Clay as he too got on Dojo.

Rai too another look at the lake as if it knew were Kimiko was before slowly turning back and getting on Dojo himself wondering where Kim could be.

Dojo took of and the guys took one last look to the lake, little did they know that dojo had seen everything that had happened and knew exactly what had happened to Kim.

Meanwhile in the middle of the lake floated a lonely swan more beautiful than any other in that lake with a golden chain around its graceful long neck, looking with sad blue eyes as they disappeared into the night sky and hopping that they would return.

**So I'm going to stop here. Let me know if you like it and if its worth continuing. R&B please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The swan princess(chapter two)**

**Chapter 2 finally here! Sorry for the long wait but I was on a trip that took longer than I expected, anyway I spent 2 days and nights to update this as soon as possible. Hope you like this and thanks for the reviews! **

As they took flight the monks(without Kimiko) stared one last time at the beautiful lake where there friend had suddenly disappeared without a trace. It was hard for them to leave knowing that maybe just maybe if they had look a bit harder they might have found her, but this wasn't the time for regrets for each one of the 3 boys made a promise inside of them without the others knowing to never stop looking until they had found and recovered the dragon of fire.

The way back to the temple had never been this quiet and long, while the boys were all make promises and praying that she was alright Dojo was contemplating on weather to tell them or not what has just happened for he knew what happened, he knew where Kimiko was, and had a good idea of what Chase had done, but decided to speak with the wise master Fung first.

As if sensing that something wasn't right, master Fung was waiting for then outside the temple, worry plastered on his face the moment he saw Dojo land and only 3 of his students on his back.

"Young monks, what has happened and where is Kimiko?" the boys didn't answer immediately just stared at the ground with guilty and sad expressions on their faces, Dojo on the other hand looked thoughtful and a little worried while he slithered on master Fungs shoulder.

Raimund feeling that being the leader spoke first even though he didn't wanted to "We don't know where she is master Fung, while we were getting the Wu we were attacked by Chase Wuya and Jack.." "Clay was fighting Wuya, Raimundo was fighting Chases jungle cats, while I was destroying Jacks robots, but most out of the ordinary .." "Unusual" Raimundo corrected Omi.

"Is that Chase attacked Kimiko, he never attacked her, usually he would go for me or maybe Raimundo here but never Kimiko" "The lil'fela is right. Does it have to do with the locket cuz it was at Kimiko when he attacked and then they all retreated.

All out of the blue and Kimiko and the locket were gone?" Clay stated.

Master Fung thought for a second than said "Perhaps but for know my young monk you should all go to bed for it is late and this day had been eventful as it was, rest for the tomorrow you shall prepare to pay a visit to Chase Young".

At this the monks bowed and left to their sleeping quarters all thinking about tomorrow and what will it bring.

After they were out of ear shot Dojo finally had the courage to speak "Master Fung I know what happened to Kimiko and it is related to the locket"

"I know Dojo, it seems as the locket after 1000 years had finally found a suitable girl for the title of Swan princess warrior" Fung said this while a small smile crept on his lips.

Dojo on the other hand just looked confused at this for as long as he knew the situation was not at all funny.

"But you do know what this means right master Fung? You do know that Kimiko is in danger right now." Dojo stated quite worried.

"I am aware that this is not a good situation but as you know this title hasn't been given to any girl warrior in over 1000 years and especially one as young as Kimiko, but I am also aware that it involves danger especially from Chase Young who is the cause of all this. Tell me Dojo what happened 1500 years ago with Chase, Dashi, their sensei Hinata and her daughter Sakura and what is the purpose of why Hinata has created this locket to keep her daughter away from Chase Young?" Fung asked Dojo who took a few minutes to recall what exactly happened before he spoke again .

"Well as you know Hinata was the sensei of the first four elemental dragons, meaning the sensei of Dashi, Guan, Chase and Wuya but Hinata also had a daughter Sakura who was her only child and a few years younger than her four students." Dojo paused a minute before he continued.

"Wuya was the first to turn Heylin and after Dashi had trapped here in that box well Hinata brought Sakura to the temple to replace Wuya and keep the teem united…Ohh how I remember that girl…she was only 19 when Hinata brought her, and I must say that her resemblance to Kimiko is astonishing sure she was older than Kimiko is now, taller but had the same raven black hair, same temper and of course the same crystal blue eyes. Sakura was the first Swan princess warrior and she was granted this title because of an unique ability of hers to transform into a swan…"

"Dojo tell me is this what happened to Kimiko?" master Fung who was listening quietly suddenly interrupted . "What exactly does this ability and title has to do with this and what Hinata did?"

"I was just getting there" Dojo responded "Please continue Dojo"

"Well the fact is that Chase and Sakura fell in love with each other and Hinata wasn't so happy about it, because she somehow knew that Chase will fallow Wuyas example and turn Heylin as well, and he did so she forbid her daughter to see him , but even thought he was Heylin Chase still loved Sakura and she loved him back and they started meeting in secret or so they thought….Hinata knew she knew they were still meeting so she did the most horrible ever" the dragon paused for a secong while taking a sip of tea than continued.

"Hinata was the only one who knew about her daughters ability to turn into a swan but she also knew that this can only happen in daylight, so she put a spell on her daughters locket to give her the ability to transform even at night.

Sakura was so happy about it that every night she would transform into a swan and to meet Chase, but still Chase didn't know about the fact that she could transform even at night… so one evening Hinata went to Chase and told him that if he could kill the swan that was in the middle of the lake at midnight then she would give him Sakura in marriage just as he proposed to her….of course he accepted this….and it so happened that the swan in the middle of the lake at midnight was Sakura and…well….I guess you can figure out that…..he killed her ." a tear fell down on the dragons cheek.

"When he realized this Chase was so mad that he almost killed Hinata for this, but here is where the prophecy comes along when a suitable girl is chosen and the locket is activated on her.

Every night for 7 days she will turn into a swan and every day until the last night of the spell , Chase will come and ask this girl to marry him if for 6 days she refuse then on the last night of the spell when she will turn into a swan Chase will try to kill her, if he doesn't succeed that the girl will be free of the spell and also rise to the title of swan princess."

"Or she will be killed on the last night of the spell, is that right Dojo?" Fung ended for him.

"Yes…and the reason for the marriage proposal is that Chase had vowed to marry the swan princess… meaning the girl under the spell"

"So I see, the monks do not know anything about this right Dojo? " "Absolutely nothing, I was thinking on telling them but decided to talk to you first" Dojo replied.

"Good. Tomorrow we shall tell them about this but for now let them rest and also at sunrise I want you to return to swan lake and let Kimiko know of the situation but be sure to be back before I finish telling the boys about this and for the time being neither the boys nor Kimiko must know what will happen the 7th night"

"Yes master Fung" "Now go and rest for it is late…good night Dojo" "good night master Fung"

Meanwhile in the monks quarters Clay and Omi were asleep but Raimundo just couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about Kimiko.. where she was, was she ok, was she hurt, was she scared eventually he gave up trying to sleep and got out of bet and sat outside on the steps of the temple looking at the moon an meditating.

Inside his heart was hurting and screaming at him to go back to that lake and don't come back without her, but his better judgement stopped him.

No matter how hard he tried Raimundo just couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened to Kim. He felt that he needed to be there for her, to protect her more especially since his feelings for the dragon of fire kept growing each day, each minute spent with her and each second without her.

He always had feelings for her but only became more aware of them after Hanibal brought them to the surface when he entered his mind back when they were at Guans temple.

"Ohh…Kimi I hope your alright, wherever you are. I promise that I'll look for you and never stop till I find you even if I die trying but I'm going to find you!" Now he was more determined than ever to find her no matter the cost ,he cared to much for her .

While making this promise to himself and her, Raimundo looked at the night sky. How beautiful the stars were shining on that raven black shy just like her hair and how the moon seem so magical and extremely mysterious tonight….how he wished that he could share this with Kimiko.

But in a way he was. Unknowing to him in another part of the world, more precisely in the middle of a beautiful lake, a lonely swan was swimming around while the moons silver raze were coming down upon her purely white feathers making them shine like diamonds, and also making shine that beautiful locket around its graceful neck .

She was by far the most beautiful and magnificent swan on that lake and the most lonely one as well. As she swam alone only the moonlight lighting her way on the lake she could help but stare at the star filled sky and especially the magnificent moon.

Sad blue eyes watched the moon at the same time as two emerald ones both wishing that they could be somewhere else.

**At Chases place…**

"So finally a suitable girl for this title has appeared. Do you intend on keeping your promise or will we kill her immediately as she turns back into a human." Wuya said with a evil grin on her face as she twirled around Chase who was on his throne looking strait ahead in deep thinking.

Wuya stopped when she saw this and placed herself in front of him her evil smirk turning into an evil smile as Chase came out of his meditating state and looked at her with a curios face.

"I still think that we should have killed her the moment she turned into a swan, she is vulnerable now without her powers and into a swan shape, you should have killed her!!" Wuya now said an angry expression on her face.

"No!" was the only reply she got before "You know very well the reason why I can't do that right away. I made a vow and I always keep my promises!! Unlike other people" he said looking at Wuya who now had a disappointed look on her face.

"So this means that for the next 6 days your going keep asking that brat to marry you and only on the 7th night will you finally kill her?" "Yes that is what I intend to do Wuya" Chase said now looking throw that huge eye (I don't know what he calls it) in front of his throne at the beautiful swan floating on the lake.

"Just one thing that you hadn't considered yet Chase" Wuya who was now beside him looking at the swan said. "And what is that I have missed Wuya?" he replied bored "What if she accept to marry you? How will you kill her then? Or what are you going to do then?"

Chase turned to her with a surprised expression, she was right he hadn't though about this, but then again he knew Kimiko hated him.

"That is most unlikely to happen. But if it does then I have no other choice than to keep my promise and marry her, but then the dragon of fire will be on the Heylin side"

" But even if she won't accept . What if the Xiaolins appear on the last night and stop you before you could kill her? What then?"

Chase though about what Wuya said and answered:

"Here is where I have a job for you. Keep the Xiaolins away from her all this time and if it is possible make sure that they don't find out what has happened to her."

At this Wuya only nodded and smirked while Chase went away to continue meditating.

**Back at the Xiaolin temple…**

It was dawn and the sun could rise at any moment. The monks were sleeping while in front of temple a super sized Dojo was getting his last instructions from master Fung.

"I want you to be there when Kimiko returns to human form and tell her what you have told me tonight but do not mention anything about what will happen in the last night. It is best the she doesn't find out just yet." Master Fung instructed Dojo.

"Yes master Fung but what should I tell her about the boys?" Dojo asked just before he left.

"Tell her that they will come to her as soon as possible and be on the alert all the time, for Chase will be there for sure. Now go the sun is almost rising."

With this Dojo flew of back to swan lake where a special swan was waiting for him.

**At the lake…**

He was just in time the sun was rising, he landed at the same place where Chase activated the lock on Kimiko and just at the right moment in that place appeared a graceful swan with a golden locket on her neck.

The suns raze were coming down on her and the water around her began to glow and circle around her until it engulfed her into a sparkling cocoon.

When the cocoon finally stopped sparkling and the water fell back into the lake revealing a beautiful girl in a long sleave less light blue dress that reached to the ground, with long raven black dress let lose that cascaded down to her waist (try to imagine Odette hair only black on Kimiko and somewhat her dress) and a golden heart shaped locket with a swan in the middle around her neck. She was simply gorgeous beyond words even Dojo stared at her wide eyed.

Because now instead of that graceful swan stood Kimiko, as beautiful as ever.

At first she didn't seen to notice Dojo and slowly and gracefully came to shore , that's when she finally noticed him a smile spread across her beautiful rosy lips.

"Dojo you're here!! I'm so glad to see you why did you guys left without me?" she said while running and giving the dragon a light hug.

"Well I guess you've noticed that we thought you were goon cuz all of a sudden you just disappeared. We looked everywhere for you but couldn't find you. And for good reason considering you were a swan in the middle of the lake."

"Yeah…hey wait a minute you knew what happened to me? You knew that Chase transformed m into a swan? Why didn't you tell the others? And what exactly happened?" Kimiko bombarded the little dragon with questions.

"Ok, Ok in order yes I knew I saw everything, and yes I knew he transformed you or you I say he didn't transformed you he only activated the locket on you, there is more about this locket than you think that's why I didn't tell then I needed to talk with master Fung first and what exactly happened Chase called the name of the Wu who found you a suitable girl warrior for the title of swan princess warrior and so put a spell on you in which you will transform into a swan every night for 7 nights and at day you will transform back into your original form"

"But what's with the spell and transformation couldn't it simply just….I don't know change my robes or something just like what happened to Rai when he became leader?" Kimiko was a little bit frighten now but she didn't show it.

"Well think of it as a probe to prove that you are worthy of this title…"

"Worthy?!..By transforming every night into a swan for 7 nights?..that how I have to prove that I'm worthy?!" she practically screamed her temper rising.

" No, no,no…there-s more to this just listen" Dojo explained to her everything that he said to master Fung except for the part of what happens in the last night. After he finished explaining this her jaw was practically to the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me!!You mean that every day for the next 6 day Chase will come and ask me to marry him??...Oh my God!!"if the situation wasn't bad enough for her, now it was worse.

"Well you just have to say no and he'll leave you alone, don't worry I'm shore Chase isn't happy about this but he has to keep his promise, so I don't think that he will be to insistant."Dojo tried calming her down.

It worked a little but Kimiko was still in shock and couldn't believe that all of this was happening to her, why her of all people? Just then a thought shot in her mind "But what about the guys, do they know anything about this?"

Dojo hesitated for a moment before he responded "Not yet…but master Fung plans on telling them as soon as they wake up so don't worry!"

Kimiko sighed before turning and looked at the lake for a few moments then turned back to face Dojo with pleading eyes "Don't tell them..not yet. Don't tell them please!"

At this both her and Dojo were shocked. Dojo recovered firs and asked "But why..you need then right now. and they are worried sick about you.. especially Raimundo why…."

"I don't know why!!" She interrupted him her voice hardly above a whisper and trembling, but before She could say another thing a rustle in the bushes near by caught their attention and a voice screamed Kimikos name, leaving here shocked to hear it and she quickly sent Dojo back to the temple before that figure could get near enough to see him.

**Ok chapter 2 finally finished. I guess your wondering who that figure is. But for now that's for me to know and you to find out but If you have I good guess of who it is don't hesitate on telling me.** **So** **R&R and also please let me know if I should continue the story. Thanks for reading!! **


	3. Chapter 3

The swan princess (chapter 3)

**Dawn at the temple...**

Dojo hurriedly landed as quickly and as quietly as possible in the temple garden. Apparently the monks hadn't woken up yet, but he hadn't time to figure that out fore he had left Kimiko all alone with the person to return to the temple as fast as possible to tell Master Fung about the situation and maybe take the boys back to the lake where there 'missing' friend was.

He was also worried about letting Kimiko with that person to return in time back to the temple just as Master Fung requested, So he started searching the temple for the wise old master, finding him after about 15 minutes of searching in the monks sleeping quarters apparently checking that his students were still sleeping while waiting for the dragon to return.

When he slithered into the room master Fung immediately turned his attention to him anxious to know about his other 'missing' student.

Before Dojo even had time to open his mouth Master Fung grabbed him, while quickly exiting the room, Dojo in his hands.

Without saying a word, Master Fung had taken him as far away from the monks sleeping quarters as he could so now they were in the opposite side of the temple when he finally stopped and let go of Dojo so he could inform him about the situation.

"Now Dojo..."Master Fung finally spoke "you may tell me about the situation at the lake. And how is Kimiko doing?"

"Well..."Dojo hesitated a little "there are good news and bad news. The good news is that she is unharmed and is taking the situation quite good...the bad news is that she doesn't want the others to find out what happened to her...not yet at least, she's still accepting this." Dojo informed him.

Fung looked relived when Dojo had tolled him the good news but his face expression soon changed to worried when he heard that Kim didn't want to see her team mates even just for the moment, he thought for a few moment and then finally spoke his face showing no expression whatsoever:

"Then we shall grant her request for the moment, I will make up and excuse and keep my young monks minds preoccupied with other things for the moment. But I also haw a special request for you Dojo, I want you to..."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the monks sleeping quarters...**

Raimundo was sleepily opening his eyes when the sun's rays were shining on him throw the small opening of his window.

He growled wanting to go back to sleep after seeing that it was only six in the morning but was troubling him and he just couldn't remember what it was his mind not being fully awake yet, when all of a sudden he felt this strong need to go and make sure that Kimi was still in her bed so without thinking he jolted out of bet and towards Kim cubicle.

He quickly opened the curtains and walked in. Upon seeing her bed empty and untouched (seeing that she hadn't slept at the temple) realization dawned on him as he remembered going the a lake to fetch a Wu ,the fight with Chase's cats, Kim disappearing without a trace, coming back to the temple and his midnight realization of his feelings towards her.

Rai felt a sting in his chest when he saw the empty bed and remembering that Kimi was still out there somewhere waiting for him, for them, but especially him (he hoped) to find and rescue her and that's exactly what he was going to do. With one last glance at the empty bed he turned on his heals and went back to his 'room' to get ready to go and find her.

* * *

**Meanwhile at swan lake...**

The sun's golden rays were shining down on the lake, making it even more beautiful and magical as the beautiful white swans that were swimming in the lake bathed in it's warmth.

But probably the most beautiful creature, was on the lake's shore closest to the swans, where a beautiful girl was siting and admiring them. She waist long raven black hair that was loose and cascaded in gentle curls down her back, cristal blue eyes that were concentrated on the swans, a cute little nose and perfect rosy lips.

She wore a sleeve less light blue gown that reached down to her anckles and was loose around her slim body with a small bow at the back(ok...I've changed my mind, try to imagine sailor moon's white drees only this one light blue just like I've said).

Kimiko was peacefully admiring the swans but completely aware of the rustle in the bushes near by but decided to ignore for she had a pretty good guess who was watching her.

And her guesses were confirmed the moment a tall slim figure stepped out of the bushes and in front of her.

Kimikos cheeks flushed with anger seeing who it was.

"What do you want?!...Go away, you're the last person I want to see now. What are you doing here anyway?" asked an enraged Kimiko.

"Coming to foufil my part of the prophecy of course." Chase Young replied calmly.

But there was something different about him this time. For starters his armur looked like one of an medieval knight and he was wearing a cape that was greenish black on the outside and golden on the inside...and was that a sword at his waist?

Kimiko looked at him, curious for a moment before she spoke again.

"Just out of curiosity, what's with the medieval knight outfit your definitely not one of the good guys and isn't this a little ancient even for you?"

Chase chuckled at this and looked her up and down before answering. "Well what about you, the dress you are wearing is centuries old even thought I must admit you look lovely in it..." He paused looking her straight in the eyes Kimiko cheeks turned reed again and he continued "and to answer your questions it is part of the prophecy that I wear this , but there are much more important matters right now"

Kimiko raised an eye brown at this before questioning. "What matters? What do you want from me?"

"What the prophecy inquires of course..." he bend on one knee took her hand in his than continued "..your hand in marriage. Dragon of fire, Kimiko (he said softly) will you marry me?"

Even thought she knew this, Kim still couldn't help but look completely shocked at this before her face turned expressionless and she replied.

"No Chase, I'm sorry but I will not accept this proposal." snacking her hand from him she turned around and started to walk away from him without another word.

Chase saw this coming so he wasn't surprized , he got up, looked at her retreating form for a few seconds before returning to his hideout.

Six more tries he had and if she still refused than he would have to kill her.

* * *

**Back at the temple...**

After the talk he had with Dojo Master Fung tho check on the monks and was a little surpeized to find the all ready to go and eager to start searching for Kim once more.

"Master Fung.." Omi spoke "..we are ready to start our search for Kimiko once more but we need your wise advice for he have no ideea where to start?"

Master Fung had been tented to send them back at the lake but remember his missing students request and instead sent them to search about the locket in the scrols and keeping them away from the lake for the moment.

Even while searching threw the old scrools Raimundo still felt that he neede to go back to the lake that Kim was there waiting for him and also with Master Fung wathcing them so closelly he couldn't help but wonder that he's hiding something, and later his suspicions got stronger when he sent Dojo somewhere without telling them.

He had to get back at the lake, he had to find out what master Fung was hiding,he had to know where Kim was and know that she was safe.

Omi and Clay on the other hand eagerly searched threw the scrools but found almost nothing that they didn't already know... but there were still a lot of scrols and it was eavening already... they had spent the entire day searching and hadn't found anything.

So they were sent to bed early that night.

After making sure that all of his student were in their beds master Fung walked in the court yard where a supersized Dojo was waiting for him.

"Make sure that Kimiko is alright and please try and persue her to accept to see her team mates and let them know about the situation before it os to late" Fung said.

"Yes master Fung" and with that Dojo flew of towards the lake to get there before the sun set.

* * *

**With Kimiko at the lake**...

The sun was seting above the lake, as the beautifull girl wathced from the shore near by a group of swans were swiming around and looking at her almost as they were waiting for her to join them whith she would as soon as the moon made it's presents on the lake.

kimiko was sad, she missed the temple and her friends but still couldn't understand why she didn't want to let thm by her side in these moments and the more she tried to understand why the more it got more confusing.

Het thouths were interupted by a dragon landing behind her and slithering next to her by the shore. kim was happy to see Dojo and hear news about her team mates.

"Hey dojo how's everything at the temple?"

"Not to good the boys are crazy about finding you and it's hard to keep them off track of everything and especially returning to the lake. they're not stupid you know and thei're already suspecting tht something is not right whem master Fung made them search threw the scrol room all day and couldn't find anything ue to the fact that we've hidden the scrols"

"Nice to know that they care this much about me and do anything to find me me" kimiko said not looking at the dragon but smiling widly at the lake. this realy was good news.

"Yes, you hane no ideea, especialy Rai I was worried that he'd come and find you against master Fung's orders. Weeven had to hide the traveling Wu to make sure Rai or Omi and Clay would try to steal it. Which brings me to master Fung's request, let us tell them what's going on before they ind out themselves and things will get much more uglyer I don't..."

"I know Dojo...I know.But all I need is one more day to straight thins in my head and find a good reason why I didn't tell them. Taht all I'm asking ...one more day than Bring them at the lake in the morning to see themselves what's going on.Please" Kimiko was now kneeling next to Dojo with pleading eyes.

The litle dragon looked at her for a moment then sighed and noded acepting her requestbefore asking her one final question:

"Did Chase showed up today, what happened after I left you, was that really him that called you?" he was now looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes Dojo he showed up and asked me exactly what you told me and I rejected himbut he didn't seem surprized at all. I can't wait for all of this to be over and go back to the temple and pretend is was all a bad dream"

At this Dojo could't help but feel aslght nod in his throught knowing was could happen if Kim didn't survine the final night of the spell. But pushing that aside he adopted an amused face and said:

"what? Isn't it every girl's dream to be a princess and find ahandsome prince charming and a mighty dragon wit them?"

At this She could only burst out laughting .

"Yeah right Dojo...but where is my prince charming cuz there's only a little gecko here"

But before Dojo could even say somenthing the moon finaly apeared on the lake sighnaling for Kimiko to go.

With one last glance at the dragon she steped into the shalow water and walked towards yhe moon reflection on the lake. Upon reching that spot the water around her begen to glow and rise until it covered her completely and when it fell back down it revealed a beautiful white swan with blue eyes and a gold locket around it's long and graceful neck.

Dojo locket at it with sad eyes as the swan looked back at him, before he was startled by a twig snapping in a nearby bush. he quickly turned around but couldn't see anything in the dark si he tought it was only a squirl so returned his gaze at the swan that was now swiming towars the middle of the lake.

But what made that noise wasn't a squirl as Dojo suspected, as a pair green eyes that had seen the beautiful girl transform into a majestic swan and were now watching the swan in the lake completely shocked.

* * *

** My excuse for the latenest of this chapter...the sudden death of my granfather(oh joy...NOT!!) and an authors block. But still I've managed to some how finish this one thow I not quite pleased with it and I don't know when the next one will appear.**

**But in the meantime try to enjoy this and R&R if you want(pleeease) **


	4. Another version of Chapter 3

The swan princess (chapter 3)

**Dawn at the temple...**

Dojo hurriedly landed as quickly and as quietly as possible in the temple garden. Apparently the monks hadn't woken up yet, but he hadn't time to figure that out fore he had left Kimiko all alone with the person to return to the temple as fast as possible to tell Master Fung about the situation and maybe take the boys back to the lake where there 'missing' friend was.

He was also worried about letting Kimiko with that person to return in time back to the temple just as Master Fung requested, So he started searching the temple for the wise old master, finding him after about 15 minutes of searching in the monks sleeping quarters apparently checking that his students were still sleeping while waiting for the dragon to return.

When he slithered into the room master Fung immediately turned his attention to him anxious to know about his other 'missing' student.

Before Dojo even had time to open his mouth Master Fung grabbed him, while quickly exiting the room, Dojo in his hands.

Without saying a word, Master Fung had taken him as far away from the monks sleeping quarters as he could so now they were in the opposite side of the temple when he finally stopped and let go of Dojo so he could inform him about the situation.

"Now Dojo..."Master Fung finally spoke "you may tell me about the situation at the lake. And how is Kimiko doing?"

"Well..."Dojo hesitated a little "there are good news and bad news. The good news is that she is unharmed and is taking the situation quite good...the bad news is that she doesn't want the others to find out what happened to her...not yet at least, she's still accepting this." Dojo informed him.

Fung looked relived when Dojo had tolled him the good news but his face expression soon changed to worried when he heard that Kim didn't want to see her team mates even just for the moment, he thought for a few moment and then finally spoke his face showing no expression whatsoever:

"Then we shall grant her request for the moment, I will make up and excuse and keep my young monks minds preoccupied with other things for the moment. But I also haw a special request for you Dojo, I want you to..."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the monks sleeping quarters...**

Raimundo was sleepily opening his eyes when the sun's rays were shining on him throw the small opening of his window.

He growled wanting to go back to sleep after seeing that it was only six in the morning but was troubling him and he just couldn't remember what it was his mind not being fully awake yet, when all of a sudden he felt this strong need to go and make sure that Kimi was still in her bed so without thinking he jolted out of bet and towards Kim cubicle.

He quickly opened the curtains and walked in. Upon seeing her bed empty and untouched (seeing that she hadn't slept at the temple) realization dawned on him as he remembered going the a lake to fetch a Wu ,the fight with Chase's cats, Kim disappearing without a trace, coming back to the temple and his midnight realization of his feelings towards her.

Rai felt a sting in his chest when he saw the empty bed and remembering that Kimi was still out there somewhere waiting for him, for them, but especially him (he hoped) to find and rescue her and that's exactly what he was going to do. With one last glance at the empty bed he turned on his heals and went back to his 'room' to get ready to go and find her.

* * *

**Meanwhile at swan lake...**

The sun's golden rays were shining down on the lake, making it even more beautiful and magical as the beautiful white swans that were swimming in the lake bathed in it's warmth.

But probably the most beautiful creature, was on the lake's shore closest to the swans, where a beautiful girl was siting and admiring them. She waist long raven black hair that was loose and cascaded in gentle curls down her back, cristal blue eyes that were concentrated on the swans, a cute little nose and perfect rosy lips.

She wore a sleeve less light blue gown that reached down to her anckles and was loose around her slim body with a small bow at the back(ok...I've changed my mind, try to imagine sailor moon's white drees only this one light blue just like I've said).

Kimiko was peacefully admiring the swans but completely aware of the rustle in the bushes near by but decided to ignore for she had a pretty good guess who was watching her.

And her guesses were confirmed the moment a tall slim figure stepped out of the bushes and in front of her.

Kimikos cheeks flushed with anger seeing who it was.

"What do you want?!...Go away, you're the last person I want to see now. What are you doing here anyway?" asked an enraged Kimiko.

"Coming to foufil my part of the prophecy of course." Chase Young replied calmly.

But there was something different about him this time. For starters his armur looked like one of an medieval knight and he was wearing a cape that was greenish black on the outside and golden on the inside...and was that a sword at his waist?

Kimiko looked at him, curious for a moment before she spoke again.

"Just out of curiosity, what's with the medieval knight outfit your definitely not one of the good guys and isn't this a little ancient even for you?"

Chase chuckled at this and looked her up and down before answering. "Well what about you, the dress you are wearing is centuries old even thought I must admit you look lovely in it..." He paused looking her straight in the eyes Kimiko cheeks turned reed again and he continued "and to answer your questions it is part of the prophecy that I wear this , but there are much more important matters right now"

Kimiko raised an eye brown at this before questioning. "What matters? What do you want from me?"

"What the prophecy inquires of course..." he bend on one knee took her hand in his than continued "..your hand in marriage. Dragon of fire, Kimiko (he said softly) will you marry me?"

Even thought she knew this, Kim still couldn't help but look completely shocked at this before her face turned expressionless and she replied.

"No Chase, I'm sorry but I will not accept this proposal." snacking her hand from him she turned around and started to walk away from him without another word.

Chase saw this coming so he wasn't surprized , he got up, looked at her retreating

form for a few seconds before returning to his hideout.

Six more tries he had and if she still refused than he would have to kill her.

* * *

**Back at the temple...**

After the talk he had with Dojo Master Fung tho check on the monks and was a little surpeized to find the all ready to go and eager to start searching for Kim once more.

"Master Fung.." Omi spoke "..we are ready to start our search for Kimiko once more but we need your wise advice for he have no ideea where to start?"

Master Fung had been tented to send them back at the lake but remember his missing students request and instead sent them to search about the locket in the scrols and keeping them away from the lake for the moment.

Even while searching threw the old scrools Raimundo still felt that he neede to go back to the lake that Kim was there waiting for him and also with Master Fung wathcing them so closelly he couldn't help but wonder that he's hiding something, and later his suspicions got stronger when he sent Dojo somewhere without telling them.

He had to get back at the lake, he had to find out what master Fung was hiding,he had to know where Kim was and know that she was safe.

Omi and Clay on the other hand eagerly searched threw the scrools but found almost nothing that they didn't already know... but there were still a lot of scrols and it was eavening already... they had spent the entire day searching and hadn't found anything.

So they were sent to bed early that night.

The 3 boys were in there beds but only 2 were sleepping while the third tossed and turned but couldn't fall asleep not matter how hard he tried and besides it wasn't even dark yet, the sun just began setting.

Anoyed that he couldn't sleep Raimundo left his room and walked into the temple hals to try and calm his mind that was constantly thinking about Kimiko and the prospect of never seeing her again.

* * *

**Back at the lake...**

Kimiko was walking on the shore after spending the day in the castle ruins near the lake. She was waliking slowly while watching the sun start to set and thinking about the temple , Omi, Clay, Master Fung but especially at Raimundo. She didn't understand why but right now what she wanted the most was for Rai to be there by her side.

* * *

**At the same time at the temple and lake...**

Rai and Kim were walking in the temple halls/on the lake 's shore missing each other and wishing that they knew what the other was doing right now.

(In the background music started playing)

Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold

Rai was on the steps of the temple wathcing the sun set when a light breeze started to flow and ruffing his hair.

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

Kimiko was walking on the shore towars the place where she had to be in order to transform back into a swan when the moon's reflection appeared on the lake. She was walking slowly enjoying the light breeze that just started , it reminded her of Rai and made her feel almost as he was right there with her.

You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
You are not alone

All alone  
Why, oh

Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
So forever can begin

Raimundo sat there on the steps and turned his head back from the sunset to his hand that was curled into a fist.he opened it slowly to reveal a golden ring with 2 dragons incrusted on it one was white gold dragon(fron the dragon of air) while the other was red gold(dragon of fire/ I don't know if red gold even exist any more I still have a ring made of red gold), it was just Kimiko's size and the perfect present if they ever got togheter.

He looked at it once more after returning his gaze back to the sunset.

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Then something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
And you are not alone

Kimiko now had her eyes closed letting the breeze touch her face and enjoyng the soft touch of it but few more minutes before slowly opening her eyes and looking at the sky again.

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there

You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

She gasped and for a few moment she could have sworned the up in the sky she saw two emerald eyes wathching over her, making sure thet she was alright.

Kim blushed at the tought of Rai watching over her that way but quicly shruged it away and started walking once more tho that spot, it will soon be dark and the moon shall make her presente on the lake.

You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

Raimundo also turned away from the sun to a sudden noise comming from the court yard. He quicly went to find the surse of the noise and saw Master Fung walking in the court yard where a supersized Dojo was waiting for him.

"Make sure that Kimiko is alright and please try and persue her to accept to see her team mates and let them know about the situation before it os to late" Fung said.

"Yes master Fung" and with that Dojo flew of towards the lake to get there before the sun set.

* * *

** With Kimiko at the lake**...

The sun was seting above the lake, as the beautifull girl wathced from the shore. Near by a group of swans were swiming around and looking at her almost as if they were waiting for her to join them whitch she would as soon as the moon made it's presents on the lake.

kimiko was sad, she still couldn't understand why she didn't want to let them be by her side in these moments and the more she tried to understand why the more it got more confusing.

Her thouths were interupted by a dragon landing behind her and slithering next to her by the shore. kim was happy to see Dojo and hear news about her team mates.

"Hey dojo how's everything at the temple?"

"Not to good the boys are crazy about finding you and it's hard to keep them off track of everything and especially returning to the lake. they're not stupid you know and thei're already suspecting tht something is not right whem master Fung made them search threw the scrol room all day and couldn't find anything ue to the fact that we've hidden the scrols"

"Nice to know that they care this much about me and do anything to find me me" kimiko said not looking at the dragon but smiling widly at the lake. this realy was good news.

"Yes, you hane no ideea, especialy Rai I was worried that he'd come and find you against master Fung's orders. Weeven had to hide the traveling Wu to make sure Rai or Omi and Clay would try to steal it. Which brings me to master Fung's request, let us tell them what's going on before they ind out themselves and things will get much more uglyer I don't..."

"I know Dojo...I know.But all I need is one more day to straight thins in my head and find a good reason why I didn't tell them. Taht all I'm asking ...one more day than Bring them at the lake in the morning to see themselves what's going on.Please" Kimiko was now kneeling next to Dojo with pleading eyes.

The litle dragon looked at her for a moment then sighed and noded acepting her requestbefore asking her one final question:

"Did Chase showed up today, what happened after I left you, was that really him that called you?" he was now looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes Dojo he showed up and asked me exactly what you told me and I rejected himbut he didn't seem surprized at all. I can't wait for all of this to be over and go back to the temple and pretend is was all a bad dream"

At this Dojo could't help but feel aslght nod in his throught knowing was could happen if Kim didn't survine the final night of the spell. But pushing that aside he adopted an amused face and said:

"what? Isn't it every girl's dream to be a princess and find ahandsome prince charming and a mighty dragon wit them?"

At this She could only burst out laughting .

"Yeah right Dojo...but where is my prince charming cuz there's only a little gecko here"

But before Dojo could even say somenthing the moon finaly apeared on the lake sighnaling for Kimiko to go.

With one last glance at the dragon she steped into the shalow water and walked towards yhe moon reflection on the lake. Upon reching that spot the water around her begen to glow and rise until it covered her completely and when it fell back down it revealed a beautiful white swan with blue eyes and a gold locket around it's long and graceful neck.

Dojo locket at it with sad eyes as the swan looked back at him, before he was startled by a twig snapping in a nearby bush. he quickly turned around but couldn't see anything in the dark si he tought it was only a squirl so returned his gaze at the swan that was now swiming towars the middle of the lake.

But what made that noise wasn't a squirl as Dojo suspected, as a pair green eyes that had seen the beautiful girl transform into a majestic swan and were now watching the swan in the lake completely shocked.

* * *

** Ok I got this idea while having an afternoon nap and just couldn't rezist writing it down. I am going to keep both versions of the third chapter. In this version I chose to add a little more raikim moments and the song seemed perfect (You are not alone by Michael Jackson) . So tell me witch one you like the most. R&R pleeease.**

** Ohh...and thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews. Luv ya!! **


	5. Chapter 4:the reunion

**Hey guys! long time since I last updated I know and I don't have any excuses so you can be mad at me if you want I won't blame you. But to make up for the time since I last updated I am going to update this chapter and also a new raikim oneshot so check that out if you want. Now on with the story!!!**

* * *

** At the lake….**

It was dawn the sun was starting to rise up the sky while the moon was fading away. Everything was peaceful at the beautiful lake. The clear water was shining with the sun's rays falling down on it and for Kimiko it was almost time to return back to human form.

It was the third day of her ordeal and she couldn't wait for it to end and for thing to get back to normal.

As she reached the sore line where the sun was reflected in the water she saw Chase waiting there for her in the same outfit that he was wearing yesterday. But some was off about him this time he didn't have that evil smirk on his face like he did most of the time when they met ,in fact he was just staring at her no emotion showing in his eyes at all.

She reached the spot and the water started rising and engulfing her, when fell back Kimiko (in her now human form) walked the rest of the way to the shore and Chase never taking her eyes of him.

When she reached him, Chase stared long at her his face changing and showing what she though as longing. That shocked her a little but she didn't show it, finally he broke the silence.

"I never looked hard enough at you to realize how beautiful you truly are"he simply stated.

At this Kim was simply dumbstruck she didn't know what to respond to that, I mean it isn't every day that the prince of darkness called her beautiful or looked at her that way. Luckily he spoke again.

"I know you are shocked, and I don't blame you, you don't have to say anything" he took a deep breath ,close his eyes then continued "I came here to complete my part of the prophecy just as I've told you yesterday" with that he bent on one knee and took her hand.

"Dragon of fire will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Kim didn't respond to that just turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as a sign that her answer was 'No, I'm sorry'.

Chase got the message and raised up but before he left he gave her a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth. Before she could react at this he was gone.

Now alone again, Kim was pondering on everything that happened. _This can't be happening_ , _Chase didn't called me beautiful and kissed the corner of my mouth_ ,_ it was just my imagination. OHH SNAP OUT OF IT KIMIKO!!!!!!!!! IT WASN'T YOUR IMAGINATION THAT REALLY HAPPENED!!!!!!! Stop telling yourself lies when you know the truth Chase is falling for you and God knows what's going to happen after all of this is over._

"Why did everything had to get so complicated ?! as if everything wasn't bad enough already!" she said this aloud.

She turned to face the lake and watch the swans peacefully float on the surface then said to herself "Rai …..I really wish you were here. Now I need you more than anything"

* * *

** Back at the temple…..**

"Raimundo, my friend where are you?!" Omi was shouting with all his might.

"Rai partner stop hiding and come on a new Wu had revealed itself!!!!!!!!!!!" the cowboy also shouted in an attempt to find their missing leader.

"It is of no use Clay Raimundo is nowhere to be found" the bald monk stated.

"I know partner but where could he be? It's not like him to just disappear without telling anyone where."

"Yes, it is a very irresponsible act and as leader he should set a good example and be the first to arrive when Dojo says that a new WU has activated. Now if I where leader this would never happen"

"Have you guys found him yet? Jack and the others will get to the WU before us!"Dojo said slithering towards then.

"No not yet, but we must continue searching, he couldn't leave the temple he must be here somewhere"

"Omi we've searched everywhere in the temple he's not here partner. The question is where could he be, I haven't seen him all morning"

"Well where ever he is he'll be fine he can take care of himself, now come on you two lets get to that darn Wu already this ache is killing me!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that dojo super sized and they where off to get to the Wu.

* * *

** At Chase's lair...........**

„Chase where were you?Not completing that stupid prophecy, you know better that she will never accept so why do you even bother going there every day?" Wuya said in an ouraged voice.

„What I do is none of your concerc, now what do you want? If it is just to annoy me then you better run leave before I turn you back to a flating mask!" Chase replied in an annoyed tone.

„I just wanted to let you know that a new WU has revealed itselfand....."

„You know I have no interest in those objects! So why do you keep bugging me about them?"Chase was now really annoyed.

„It's not the Wu I wanted to tell you about, but the fact that the leader is nowhere to be found" Wuya shouted .

When he heard this Chase qouicly turned around and eyed her to see if she was serious or if this was another trick of hers to make him let her get her stupid Shengong Wu. „Are you sure about this?'He finally asked her.

Wuya noded and said"Look for yourself"and pointed to his eye thing behind her.

Chase looked threw it and saw Dojo flying high up in the sky with only Omi and Clay on his back.

„Where could the Dragon of wind be?Since when has he dissapeard?" he asked the witch.

„This morning,maybe even last night. I am not qoute sure" she replied.

Chase Young grunted in annoyance, the said „Go and get that Wu and Fing out where the Dragon of Wind is?"

That was all the old hag needed before she was off. In the meantime Chase stared at his eye thing, thinking _What if the young leader has fallowed that gecko last night to the girl, what if he is with her right the other dragons find her before the week is over, killing her will be harder than I ancipipated it_ .

"There is one way to know if the dragon of wind is with her."

* * *

** With Omi,Clay and Dojo………**

Dojo was soaring throw the clouds above the ocean on his way to the new Wu that was located in Australia.

"I wonder what this new Wu is?" Omi said opening the scroll. "It says here that it is the Moon cristal ring and that it only works under the moon ad it allows the user to travel long distances in short time anywhere on Earth where the moon shines" The bald monk read.

"It good if you want to go out at night because it makes you almost invisible and no one can see you " Dojo replied while preparing to land.

"Alright partners lets get that Wu" Clay yelled.

" Not so fast Xiaolin losers!" the ever so annoying Jack Spicer said from a few meters behind the three.

"For once I agree with you Jack" Wuya said appearing right beside the boy genius.

Right before all of the on a stone right on the shore shined the moon crystal ring, the all dashed towards it and all touched it at the same time, the ring started glowing.

"Jack,Wuya I challenge you to a showdown, me and Clay against you and Jack the challenge is a race along the shore, the first member of the teem who gets to the end first wins. I wager my Yun orb and Clay's third arm sash against your eye of Dashi and Jack's monkey stick."

They all shouted together "Now let's go, Shaolin showdown!"

The scene changed the shore line was longer the waves were hiting it harder and it seemed like huge fish were coming at shore at time and swallowing everything in their way.

"Gong y tan pay" (spelling?)

Clay and Jack where the first ones to go. Clay used his third arm sash to protect himself from the violent waves and the giant fish, however Jack in his monkey form was quicker and was ahead of him but just before he reached Wuya a giant fish came out of nowhere and grabbed his tail pulling him away from the witch.

Clay got to Omi first and he was Off schilfuly dodging the fish and making the water clear off his path(he was the dragon of water after all),Wuya didn't stand a chance and soon the showdown was over and Omi was victorious.

Jack flew away muttering something about not being fare. But Wuya stayed behind.

"Nice work dragons, you beat me considering there are only two of you!"

At this both Omi and Clay turned to look at her "What do you want you old hag?" clay snarled at her, he wasn't liking this one bit.

"Oh just wondering where your brave leader is I know about the disappearance about the dragon of fire, but now the leader two? And you say that you always stand up for each other" Wuya said in an teasing tone.

Omi couldn't keep his mouth shout about this comment and replied "We do not know where Raimundo is but he is probably looking for Kimiko like a good leader would!" at this Clay and Dojo smacked their faces while Wuya seemed surprised and pleased with her answer.

"Is that so? Well I hope he finds her soon and reunites you all" with that she was off.

Omi was like usual oblivious to everything but Clay and Dojo knew that something was up and they didn't like especially Dojo.

"If Raimundo still isn't at the temple when we get back then we'll start searching for him outside the temple" Clay said in a determined voice which Omi and Dojo agreed to, so they flew off back to the temple.

* * *

** At the lake…**

Kimiko was walking along the shore still thinking and still very confused about everything when a noise brought her out of her trance, as she listened carefully, searching for the source she heard a voice call out her name is was faint but she could still hear it.

The voice was calling her name and it was getting closer and closer until she finally could recognize the owner of the voice, her heart skip a beat for it was Raimundo's voice, he was here, he was looking for her calling out her name and he was getting close. Without hesitating she called his name and heard him run towards her direction screaming her name like mad.

"Kim, Kimi, where are you?" he thought he just heard her voice screaming his name and came rushing to that direction, he came to a halt and stopped right at the shore of the lake, he looked along side the shore line and just as he was about to call her name once more

"I'm here Rai" a soft voice was heard from the lake and he turned towards it.

That when his emerald eyes spotted her in the lake with the water reaching at her ankles, Kimiko, his Kimiko. Rai looked at her for a few moments taking in her petite frame, she looked gorgeous with that long pink gown and her hair let loose and reached just above her waist, she was breath taking.

"Rai…" she said in a soft voice and it was all he needed "Kim" he jogged the rest of the way in the water towards and when got to her he scooped her in his arms and twirled her around .

"Kimi I finally found, God I thought I was going to loose you for good. Are you alright your not hurt or anything are?" he said putting her down but still not letting her out of his arms.

"I'm fine Rai, really I am it was just weird everything that happened" she said smiling and so was he.

"God you really scared me, I missed you a lot and I'm not going to let you out of my sight again you hear me " Raimundo replied tightening his hold on her and looking serious but lovingly at her.

Kim returned his gaze before saying in a whisper "I missed you two, more then you know".

And with that their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss that held all of their want and need for each other.

For Kim Rai's lips upon hers was like a dream come true, a dream that she was dreaming all long but never took the time to realize it and it was a promise that she will never be alone that she'll always have him by her side.

To Raimundo to have Kim back and his arms and to be able to kiss her lips was out of this world , after loosing her and not seeing her or hearing her voice for 3 days also the prospect of never seeing her again made this moment even more beautiful, he knew that after this he is never going to be separated from her again, he'd make sure about that.

Rai was moving his lips on hers so soft almost as if she was made of glass and would break it he was any harder, but unfortunately that moment of bliss had to end due to the additional need for air.

They stood there foreheads touching, looking lovingly in each others eyes bodies so close to each other that they cold feel each others warmth.

But unfortunately their moment was spoiled when a voice, avery angry voice called Kimiko's name from a distance and they could hear foot steps approaching them.

Kim knew immediately who it was."Rai you have to go, go back to the temple please, leave now before he comes!" she told Rai in a desperate voice.

"No!"raimundo said in a stern voice holding her even close(if that was possible) to his body "I'm not leaving you not now, not ever!"

"Rai please just go' I'll be fine I promise, you know now where to find please go, leave now"she told him, freeing herself from his arms and pushing him in the opposite direction from where the voice was heard.

"But why? What's happening? Why can't you come with me?"he asked in desperation not letting go of her hand.

"I'll explain tomorrow morning now just go!" "No not tomorrow morning tonight before you transform when Dojo is here as well, I'll be back I promise" with that he gave her one last kiss on the lips and disappeared into the forest.

She watched him leave sad and also shocked _how did he know?_

* * *

**Okay guys that's the end of chapter 4. And to answer some questions, yes those "**pair green eyes" **at the end of my third chapter were raimundo's and also in this chapter I forgot to mention that what's written in **_**italic**_** is what they are thinking. So R&R if you liked it and thanks for reading!**

**P.S. The oneshot I promised at the begining will be posted tomorow.**


	6. Chapter 5:Far longer than forever

**Long time no see or in this case no update. I know. This chapter of the story has no more no less than 12 versions and it took me forever to decide which one to post but in the end I finally decided. For those of you who are curious to read the other versions I'll be glad to email then to them.**

**With Omi,Clay and Master Fung At the temple….**

When Dojo landed in the court yard with Clay an Omi on his back Master Fung was already waiting for didn't seem interested about the fact that they have retrieved the wu or not but insteadwas deliberating hard on something when Omi interrupted him "Master Fung are you alright?"

"Yes my young monk I am fine. I see that you have retrieved the wu, well done!" Dojo slithered on his shoulder and Clay came closer to his master tipped his hat politely and said "Thank'you sir, but I was wondering is Raimundo around, has he came back while we were gone?"

At this Master Fung face turned even serious than before and just shook his head in response. Raimundo was missing far to long to just be sleeping somewhere in a tree or hiding to get away from chores, they were starting to get really worried now.

"This is most concerning (master Fung said), I was hopping that maybe you had found him on the way to the wu and he had joined you. I will arrange with the other monks and we shall start searching immediately " and just as he was about to turn and enter the vault a voice stopped him and he and the they turned to the source of the voice.

In the middle of the court yard stood Raimundo in his shoku uniform face deadly serious and looking straight at Master Fung.

Omi as usual oblivious to the tension around him immediately jumped in front of Rai "Raimundo my friend ,where have you been a wu has activated itself and it was most unwise of you as leader to not be there to retrieve it, if I where leader…." But he stopped the moment he saw that Rai wasn't even looking at him he was still looking straight at master Fung .

"Forget about the wu where have you been al this time and why are you actin'so weird partnet?"Clay asked noticing the behavior of his leader.

At this Rai snapped out of his trans and simply answered "I've been out looking for Kim and I need to ask master Fung and Dojo some questions" and with that he past Omi and headed after mester Fung who was already at the entrance of the vault.

After they entered the vault and closed the doors Omi and Clay just stood there shocked and feeling left out, especially Omi.

Some thing was up and it seem that both Raimundo and master Fung maybe even Dojo knew more about what happened to Kim than they let to know, and it didn't look good at all.

In a tree nearby the ying ying bird was watching this very carefully before taking flight to tell it's master the news.

While Omi and Clay were oblivious to this and what was happening to they're friend.

* * *

**At the lake…**

After making sure that Rai was far away Kim finally made her position known to the voice that was calling her name and was getting very irritated "I'm here!" she called out a little annoyed herself.

Not long after Chase appeared in front of her clearly annoyed "What took you so long to answer me?" he asked.

"I'm don't have to answer you if I don't want to" she said then turned her back to him. At this Chase got really annoyed but in a second his face showed a knowing smirk before saying.

"Is that so…You didn't answer me because you didn't wanted to or you were with someone else" he stated calmly.

At hearing this Kimiko froze in her spot _how could he know he wasn't here before Rai came or was he?_ But quickly catching herself she turned around to face him and with a calm voice responded:

"What are you talking about, no one knows I'm here except you and Wuya, they don't…."

"Don't forget about the dragon my dear" Chase cut her off.

"But still the others don't know a thing Dojo didn't said anything to anyone" she responded desperately trying to change the subject. But Chase wouldn't have it " Are you that sure, because as for as I know what the lizard knows you master does as well and I'm pretty sure that your precious leader as well" at this Chase smirked before continuing "You know Raimundo is a clever boy I underestimated him far to many times it wouldn't surprise me if he had found out about this without your master and the dragon telling him"

Kimiko was frozen she didn't know what to say, what to respond, it was obvious that Chase knew she was with someone and that someone was Raimundo but how did he know how Rai found out she didn't even know.

Just then Chase pulled out from his pocket what looked like a gold coin but with a swirl on it, Kim recognized it immediately it was Rai's medallion.

"Where did you get this?" she asked annoyed and snacked the medallion from Chase's hand.

"Raimundo should have been a little more careful with his things" was Chase's simple reply."Now this is going to be interesting, he knows that must mean the others will know soon as well and they will come for you"

"You should have known that from the start Chase" Kim was now a little worried but didn't show it.

"True, but now the question is when will they come or at least when will Raimundo come for you Kimiko?"

"I don't know" Kim tried to lie but Chase knew better. "Don't try to hide you know when he will come if you don't tell me I'll have to find out for myself" Chase was getting inpatient.

"Why do you even bother with this when none of us has nothing to win in this ordeal its just a waist of time and I will never accept you proposal so why bother?"

"Oh...(he laughed a little and shook his head) my dear Kimiko you know nothing of the prophecy do you?" at this he started laughing.

"What is there to know besides the fact that I turn into a swan every night and return to normal in the morning and that you have to come and ask me to marry you every day for 7 day's when the prophecy is over." Kim stated confused.

"But no one told what would happen in the morning of the 7th day now did they or maybe even sooner" he was really starting to scare her now .

"No, but if your so eager to tell I'm listening"she retorted.

"Someone will lose something or win something it depends on the will power of that person" before she could even register what he was doing Chase standing in front of her his fingers lifting her chin so that her face was inches from his and she could feel his breath on her face.

Chase was looking deep into her eyes searching for something but didn't find it so he quickly disappeared leaving Kimiko alone and confused.

* * *

**In the temple vault with Rai and Master Fung...**

"Master Fung..." Rai started the moment the doors to the vault were closed behind him. "You know what's going on do you, you knew were Kim was and didn't tell us why?"he asked glaring at his master.

Upon hearing this master Fung sighed and answered "Raimundo what do you know about the prophecy?"

this caught Raimundo off guard and he had to think a little before answering.

"Not much" he admit "but what does this have to do with you not telling that you knew where Kim is" he asked curiously.

"It has everything to do about you knowing where she is" the old master stated calmly then took a seat on one of the meditation pillows and gestured for the shoku warrior to do the same which he did then continued.

"I assume Dojo has already informed about the story behind the prophecy about Hinata's daughter and Chase Young" Raimundo nodded so he continued "and what the Swan princess locket wu does" he nodded again "well the prophecy tells that, that girl will change into a swan every night for 7 nights and every morning when she changes back Chase must propose to her..." upon hearing this Rai's jaw fell to the ground and he tried imagining Chase proposing this to HIS Kimiko every morning but stopped immediately feeling a pang of jealousy.

"But the last part of the prophecy is most concerning" master Fung continued ignoring his students reaction "you see if she refuses every time when the prophecy is over, meaning in the last night of her transformation into a swan Chase will try to kill her" the old master stopped to let this all sink in.

When it finally sinked in Rai went pale and almost lost it before quickly composing himself and looked shocked at master Fung for a moment before "Kill her?" he repeated disbelieving, Fung just nodded.

"But this is serious how couldn't you tell us sooner , I have to protect her and Omi and Clay as well"Rai started to get up when master Fung spoke aagain.

"I was buying time to try and maybe discover how Chase Young is planing do do such, apparantly his plans will change now that you and the others are involved" he stated .

"You're right master Fung our best change at protecting Kim is knowing how Chase plans to..(he gulped trying to force the word out) kill her" "Indeed" was his only reply.

"But we can't just sit here as well doing nothing but trying to figure out what to do, and also I think Clay and Omi deserve to know they're just as worried about her."

"I agree You are a team so you must stay together I shall inform them immediately, I believe that you want to leave with Dojo tonight, then you must get ready"

"Yes master Fung" with that he bowed and left the building to get ready.

* * *

**At the lake...**

Kimiko was walking along the shore line think about what Chase has told her earlier today. She dind't care about the winnignpart it was the'loosing something ' that scared her and she couldn't figure out what could it be.

She gave up when she looked at the sun who was starting to set and soon it will be time again just a few more hours before she changed into a swan again and Rai and Dojo arrived. She started singing:

If I could break this spell  
I'd run to him today  
And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
Rai, you and I were meant to be

Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart

Back at the temple Rai was walking along one of the many coy ponds there were in the temple, when he stopped and sat down next to one and looked at the sun that was starting to set:

Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and I am where you are

Kimiko was holding Rai's medallion in one of het tiny hands before she closed it into her fist and put it at her chest.

As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakable bond

Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond[RAI])

Far longer than forever[RAI] ( far longer than forever{KIM})  
I swear that I'll be true [RAI](I swear that I'll be true{KIM})  
I've made an everlasting vowel to find a way to you  
Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
And with your love I'll never be alone (both)

Far longer than forever{KIM}  
Much stronger than forever [RAI]  
And w/ your love i'll never be alone{KIM}


	7. Chapter 7:Back togheter

**Hey guys long time, I know and I don't have any excuse for being lazy. So therefore on with the story!!**

**P.S.**

**I'll mention the name of who speaks so you guys won't get confused, '(clay)' for example so I don't have to write 'Clay said' every time.**

* * *

**At the temple…**

Master Fung had just finished explaining the situation to Omi and Clay, now the 3 of them were waiting in the courtyard for Dojo to take them back to the lake to see Kim before the sun sets.

"I do not believe that you have acted all on your on, this was most unwise. A leader should think first then act, this was most foolish of you Raimundo!" said an annoyed Omi.

"Yeah partner we're your team mates and friends, you know you can trust us with everything."(Clay)

"Alright, alright!! I get it , very unwise, stupid, selfish blah blah blah … I acted on my instincts without consulting you guys. I'm sorry." replied Raimundo who's back was to them watching the sun set.

"Stupid not quite, selfish yes, we miss the little lady two" (Clay). Rai sent him and Omi and apologetic smile before turning to look at the falling sun again.

After a couple more minutes passed by, master Fung emerged from one of the buildings with Dojo on his shoulder, the boys turned to them.

"Let's go we don't want to be late" Dojo jumped off of master Fung's shoulder and super sized.

"Good luck young monks, and be careful" Fung told his students just as Dojo was taking off, they all nodded and disappeared into the evening ski.

* * *

**Swan lake…**

Kimiko was pacing back and forth on the lake shore and looking at the sun every 5 seconds. It had almost set, where was Raimundo? She really hoped nothing bad happened to him.

At some distance away on one of the last standing towers of the ruined castle, Chase stood watching Kimiko pace by the lake with Wuya and his faithful crow on his shoulder.

"Ah…we've been standing here for almost four hours and no one came, this is becoming extremely boring" Wuya complained while taking seat on a rock there.

"Quiet hag, we are not leaving until she changes" Chase replied at the end of his patience as well. It wasn't that he was getting bored sitting there and watching the girl for hours, he had waited longer than this, but waiting with the heylin witch was testing his patience.

He couldn't let her unsupervised for even one second, now that her team mates had found out they will surely try and stop him. He had underestimated them many times and it had cost him. He was not going to repeat that mistake again, the monks had become much more stronger and their chances of defeating him were growing rapidly. The only way for him to fulfill the prophecy and eliminate one of the dragons once and for all was to know how they were going to try and stop him. That needed time and constant surveillance to achieve.

" Wuya!" he called for the witch to get her attention "I need you to stay here and constantly supervise her even when in swan shape. Do you understand?" he said turning to her.

At hearing this the witch started complaining "But Chase I'm not her babysitter why do I have to stay here all day and watch that brat, her precious friends are there to do that"

"Exactly! They will be here and tell her they're plan to stop me" Chase snapped at her, then continued "I'm also leaving my crow here with you to make sure you're doing your job and not running after some useless Shen Gong Wu (sp?).

Wuya only pouted but didn't say anything else.

*****

Just as Kim was about to give up waiting for the guys she heard her name being called and more then two persons coming towards her. She smiled at her friends, glad to see them again, it had only been 3 days but she had missed them greatly.

"Guys I'm so glad you came. I was beginning to think that you won't show up tonight" Kim said happily.

"Kimiko my fiend I am most glad to see you."(omi).

"Yeah little lady we've been worried about you" Clay said before tipping his hat.

Rai on the other hand scoped her up in his arms and held her tight. "I'm so glad you're ok, I was worried that Chase might have hurt you" he told her tenderly, looking deep in her eyes.

Their moment was interrupted when Dojo coughed and turned towards them , Clay and Dojo had a happy and knowing expressions while Omi looked confused (no surprise there).

"Is there another thing that you forgot to tell us Raimundo?" Dojo asked while the two dragons blushed. Rai loosened his hold on her but didn't let go.

"Maybe." Rai replied smirking.

"My friends I do not understand what is going on here" (guess who? Omi of course)

"You'll understand Omi but right now we need to get better sets the show is about to start" Dojo cut in indicating towards the lake. He , Clay and Omi went to a more clear area of the shore line where you could see the lake clearly , the sun had set , the moon should be rising at any moment.

"You'd better go two" Kim said gently to Rai who had stayed behind.

"In a minute" was his simple reply before he tightened his hold on her again and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Just as he promised after a minute he let go of her completely and joined the others.

The moon was rising, Kim walked in the water a few feet from shore and the boys (she was a few feet in front of them) until the water was just bellow her knees. In the same spot the moon was reflected on the water, the locket began to glow as the water around her did the same and started to rise around Kim while her friends were watching amazed , the water enveloped her completely , then the glow disappeared and the water fell back in the lake revealing a beautiful swan with a golden necklace around it's long and graceful neck.

Omi and Clay were stunned. Rai was looking sadly at her as she turned towards the middle of the lake were the swans have gathered.

"So this happens every night when the moon reflects on the surface of the lake?" Clay asked after recovering from the shock.

"And every morning when the sun reflects on the surface she turns back into a human, it will be that way for the next 4 days until the prophecy ends" Dojo replied looking at the swans in the middle of the lake.

"This is most saddening" the bald monk observed.

"Yeah but the worst part is yet to come, and we have only 4 more days until it ends and you know what happens " Raimundo said. "We don't even have a plan yet"

"We'll figure someth'out , we still have time"(clay)

"But for now we must keep a constant ear at her" Omi said determined.

This got a smile out of his comrades. "You mean an eye on her, don't you chrome dome?" the shoku warrior replied.

"That too! And I shall stay tonight and one of you can replace me tomorrow" the others agreed and flew back to the temple while Omi remained watching over the swans.

* * *

**At Chase's lair…**

" So the young monks still don't have a plan " Chase smirked satisfied from on top of his throne.

"Very well crow now return before Wuya decides to abandon her post" he ordered his faithful servant.

The crow waited no time and returned to the lake.

* * *

**Dawn at the temple….**

"Hey kids ready to go back to the lake. I was thinking of bringing a bathing suit and some sun cream it's going to be a bright and shiny day!" exclaimed an ever cheerful Dojo as he entered the Kitchen where the monks where having breakfast.

"We'll be with ya partner, in just a sec. No need to rush on an empty stomach and waste all this good food. " Clay replied before stuffing his face again.

The two monks weren't in such a cheerful mood like him you could tell that by their expressions.

"Alright then, I'll be outside, don't be too long" and with that he left to go outside.

But the morning wasn't going to be as peaceful as the monks would have wished.

* * *

**Wuya at the lake/Dojo at the temple….(at the same time)**

Dojo started violently shaking ,Wuya started glowing and they both yelled at the same time:

"A NEW SHEN GONG WU HAS REVEALED ITSELF"

* * *

**Wuya at the lake…**

"Ah… a new Shen Gong Wu and I'm stuck here baby sitting Chase's little swan. I must find a way to get that Wu before those Shaolin brats or that idiot Spicer get to it. But how?" Just as she was asking herself that Chase's crow arrived. She got an idea and turned to the crow.

"So was your master pleased with the news?" The crow only nodded at this.

"Oh good. Now could you stay here for a few minutes I need to use the little witch's room" Without waiting for an answer she was gone.

At the base of the castle "Too easy" Wuya whispered before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

**At the Shaolin temple…**

"Are you sure abou'that partner ?"Clay asked his green comrade.

"Are you calling me a liar? I know every time a Wu activates. I'm sure!"(Dojo)

"I wasn't calling ya a liar little buddy it's just that now ain't the right time for a WU to activate itself"(Clay)

Raimundo came to them with the Shen Gong Wu scroll in hand, placed it on the floor and opened it.

"It's the Trident of Agumon. This Wu has the ability to open a portal to oblivion and send anyone there" He finished reading, the scroll showing a man holding the trident (it looks exactly like the one in the little mermaid 2) and using it to open a portal that another man fell into.

"That a might strong Wu" Clay commented watching the picture.

"Yeah but what's this oblivion?" Rai asked.

"Oblivion is another parallel dimension just like the Ying Yang world only once there, there is no way out. It was used as a prison long ago but all its gates were sealed when they started throwing innocent people in there. The trident is the last key to that world of complete darkness." Dojo finished explaining to the two.

"Well then lets go before Spicer or Wuya tries to get a hand on it" Rai said.

He and Clay mounted Dojo and they flew up north, until everything under them was nothing but floating chunks of ice, Antartica.

Not long after they spotted the Wu on a huge iceberg, but also spotted Jack Spicer with Wuya and his bots headed that way .

They all landed on the iceberg, equal distance away from the trident that was perched on an ice pedestal.

"Hey losers where are you're other two losers!" Jack had to open his big mouth. Wuya slapped her head at the boy's stupidity.

" Seriously Jack can't you say anything better" she asked the boy genius.

"What did I say?"(Jack).

Taking the opportunity while the two where fighting Rai ran to the Wu, Wuya spotted him and ran as well they got to the Wu at the same time, it started glowing.

"Wuya I challenge you to a Shaolin Showdown. First to get to the trident wins, I wager my sword of the storm".(Rai)

"Fine then I'll wager the eye of Dashi(sp?)" Wuya replied bored.

"Let's got Shaolin Showdown!!" They both yelled.

The scenario changed. Large blocks of floating ice were aligned to the finish with huge water tornados moving around then. Clay, Dojo, Jack and his bots were transported to a platform at the edge while Raimundo, who was now in his Shoku fighting robes, and Wuya were each on they're own platform.

"Gong Y tan pay"(sp?)" they yelled and the showdown began.

They stated jumping from one ice platform to the other, dodging the water tornados and avoiding slipping of the platforms. Being made of ice they were very slippery and neither Rai nor Wuya we're equipped against that.

Raimundo had the lead but Wuya wasn't far behind when she got out the eye of Dashi and yelled it's name aiming it towards Rai who was two platforms away from the finish.

The ray hit his platform destroying more that half of it, Raimundo flew of but managed to grab on to the last piece of his platform, but he had two problems, he was slipping and a water tornado was heading his way not to mention Wuya had passed him and was almost at the finish.

He quickly grabbed his sword and conjured a huge air tornado that he combined with the water tornado and aimed at Wuya and also flying off of what remained of his platform.

The tornado hit Wuya full force flying her away from the finish while Rai jumped on her platform ant the two more others and grabbed the Wu ending the Showdown.

Everything returned to normal. Raimundo joined his friends while Jack walked back to a very annoyed and wet Wuya.

"Now who's pathetic?"(Jack).

"You are!"(Wuya).

"That's right!...hey!!"(jack).

"Wow Wuya who would have thought that the wet look suits you" laughed an enlarged Dojo with the two monks on his back before he flew of.

* * *

**At the lake with Kim and Omi…..**

The sun was high in the ski and Kim was back to her human form sitting with Omi on the shore waiting for their friends while discussing what to do next, when a large green dragon landed on the shore a few feet from them. They both got up and headed to their friends.

"What gave you so little time." Yelled an anxious Omi.

"You mean what took you so long ,right Omi?" Raimondo responded raising an eyebrow at the bald monk.

"That too." (Omi).

"A Wu activated and we had to go get it"Caly said.

"I thought that might be why, you are late"(kim)

They all turned towards her, and Rai's jaw hit the grown. This time she was wearing a light purple gown that was only on one shoulder and the sleeve on her other shoulder reached her elbow, it was held at the waist by a white belt and the bottom of the gown was pink, her hair was now straight and tied back almost as in a pony tail style and it almost reached her waist. (I'm not good with describing dresses but to help you imagine look at Stella's ,from Winx Club, dress and hair)

"Wow" was all Raimundo could say before he went up to her and gave her a hug that she gladly returned.

"So what Wu has activated, did you retrieve it?(Omi)

"It was the Trident of Agumon and yep me and Rai had to go all the way to Antartica to get it" Clay responded.

"And Raimundo here fought Wuya in a showdown to get it, you should have seen how she looked at the end!" Dojo finished.

"You beat up the old hag?" Kim asked Rai who smiled sheepishly before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Way to go"(kim)

* * *

**Still at the lake but with Chase ,crow and Wuya…..**

Chase came back at the lake only to find all the dragons there and only his crow watching. His servant informed him that she went to use the bathroom a few hours ago.

Chase knew that the hag had went after the newly activated Wu, apparently she had lost this one as well. After a couple more minutes Wuya appeared wet and tired.

Chased raised an eyebrow at her then asked:

"What have you done so long at the bathroom?"

Wuya only smiled but didn't answer.

* * *

**Another chapter finished finally. An thank you very much for your reviews! I really appreciate it. And as you can see I have decided to change Kimiko's dress every time she changes back into a human that way it will be more interesting and less monotone. Until nest time. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8:New members

**New chapter finally in. But before I start I have to mention that the story will at most have 2 more chapters. I don't know when I am going to update again but I can promise you that this story will have an ending sooner or later. **

**With that said on with the story!!**

* * *

Two days have past since the Trident of Agumon revealed itself and one day left before the spell will finally break .

During this time no new Wu has activated, luckily for the day they would come and spend the day at the lake with Kimiko and at night they would take turns in staying with her.

Unfortunately with only one day left the monks still didn't have a precise plan on what to do in the final confrontation with Chase that was due for tomorrow and time was running out; fast.

Chase's crow had been standing guard on the lake ever since but with the monks not being able to form a plan could not inform it's master on anything new during these days. Wuya on the other hand was kept under close watch from Chase and not allowed to exit his lair or stand watch on the lake which annoyed the living daylights out of her and especially of Chase who with the moment of annihilation approaching fast was more and more irritable than usual.

* * *

**At Chase's lair…**

"Wuya I am going to say this only once more, you are not allowed to leave the lair and I will not order my pets to leave you alone for you are not trustworthy. Now let me be!"(Chase).

"Ohhh…But Chase I hadn't been out of your lair in two days and I'm getting bored to death, not to mention these cats not giving me one minute of privacy and.."(wuya)but she was cut off when Chase suddenly turned to her angry expression on his face.

"You deserve every moment of it you old hag, for not being able to control yourself and running after that worthless Wu which you also lost when I told you to stay on watch at the lake, now leave before I turn you into a floating mask again" Chase spat in her face.

Being smart enough as not to argue with him in such a condition the red headed witch left the room without saying another word followed closely by two of Chase's faithful cats.

After the witch left Chase managed to calm himself enough to be able to sit back on his throne without throwing it into the wall.

"One day left until this prophecy ends and by the looks of things by tomorrow the monks will be one short and history will repeat itself. Well then dragon of fire enjoy your final hours of life for tomorrow you shall find death by my hands…"(Chase).

* * *

**At the Xiaolin temple…**

We find Master Fung sitting in the scroll room reading the parchment of the prophecy over and over again and trying to find a lope hole around it but in vain when Raimundo and Dojo enter the room.

"Master Fung I was wondering if you might have a plan on what to do tomorrow" Rai asked his sensei while sitting down on the floor in front of him.

"With regret my young monk I inform that I was unable to find a solution that may end this problem as peaceful as possible" Fung informed his student sadly.

The Shoku warrior just stood there his face not showing any emotion before Dojo decided to break the silence.

"So mean to say that our only option is to fight and hope for the best, but what about the other monks don't they have any ideas about what to do?"(Dojo)

"I'm afraid not Dojo for they do not agree for me to even let you be at the lake tomorrow night and interfere with the prophe.." he was cut off when Rai suddenly exploded, rage clearly in his voice.

"YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT THEY WANT US TO SIT BACK AND LET CHASE KILL KIM BECAUSE THAT WOULD MEAN NOT INTEFERING WITH THIS STUPID PROPHECY!!!!??"

"That was their suggestion young monk, for you see we have recently discovered that in that precise night Chase's power will double in force and he would be unstoppable and they fear that you will not be able to hold him back and we shall lose more than one dragon" Master Fung stated calmly.

"Yeah I remember that now!! If you thought that Chase's lizard form was scary well imagine him in that form but with demon wings, black scales, red eyes and a need to kill and you wouldn't want anyone to be around him"(Dojo)

"Indeed! Though I shall not stand in your way or try to stop you if you wish to help your team mate" Fung said.

By this time Rai managed to calm down and sat back down before asking some more questions:

"So that means that you will let us go to the lake and face Chase no matter what happens and by the way when were you planning on telling us this?"

"Just now my young shoku warrior, and I also have other news that you might find interesting and helpful" (m. Fung)

"What news?!" Dojo and Rai asked at the same time.

"I have spoken to master Guan and he will arrive tomorrow morning to help you fight against Chase an.."

"You mean Guan is going to fight with us, cool!" Rai once again interrupted ,throwing his fist in the air in victory before suddenly realizing his mistake and sitting back quietly .

"As I was saying master Guan has so graciously agreed to help us but there is another thing that I must inform even though I wished it would have been all off you at the same but due to the circumstances that is not possible, and that is the fact that 2 new dragons shall join the temple and they are the dragon of sound and the dragon of lighting" By the time he finished saying this both Raimundo's and Dojo's jaws were on the ground.

Talk about bad timing, Dojo was the first one to recover and ask:

"And who are these two new dragons?"

"I am very glad you asked Dojo. You already know the dragon of sound and that is our good friend Germaine who is chosen to become the dragon of sound and has decided to rejoin the temple. He is waiting for you to pick him up from New York this evening" Master Fung replied with a smile on his face which appeared on both Rai's and Dojo's as soon as their heard.

"That's great he could help us fight tomorrow against Chase" Rai stated happily.

"Indeed" Fung agreed.

"But what about the dragon of lighting, who is he?" Dojo.

"She is from Australia, Sidney to be precise and her name is Layla , she is to become the dragon of lighting, unfortunately she has less experience in fighting and the decision to weather she will join you in this fight is up to you Raimundo, also she is expecting you to pick her up tonight"(Fung)

"Wow…wait till the rest find out about this" Dojo said in awe.

"Well I'm sure Omi will be glad to see Germaine again and Kim will be glad to hear that another girl is coming to the temple although I'm not so sure about Omi, but let's stop wasting time and get going, we have a lot to do until tomorrow night" With that Rai got up bowed in respect to his master, took Dojo and went to find Omi and leave.

* * *

**At the lake….**

Clay was sitting on a rock by the shore eating some berries that he found in the woods while Kimiko was pacing back and forth thoughts about tomorrow night tormenting her mind.

Today she was dressed in a red gown with a golden corset and low shoulders her hair being half tied up and with some golden flowers in it the locket swaying from side to side as she walked, even in this one she looked stunning and even Clay couldn't help but sneak glances at her when she wasn't looking.

If it weren't for the fact that she was Raimundo's girlfriend and in terrible danger he would try to use his charms on her, but apparently fate wasn't on his side just yet :)

"This is ridiculous , why did this happen to me, it so not fair!" Kim kept whining .

"What if something bad happens , what if Chase hurts any of you and what if something bad happened at the temple? Rai ,Omi and Dojo should have been here by now."(kim)

"Calm down little missy I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen and they already must be forming a plan and that's why they're late, I'm sure they will be here any minute just you see."(Clay)

How right he was for after 5 minutes a dragon landed a few meters from them and Omi and Rai jumped off and rushed to tell the news to their friends. As soon as they reached them Raimundo took Kimiko into his arms and gave her a long kiss on the lips while Omi went to sit next to Clay on the rock.

"wow you're in a good mood today" Kimiko told Raimundo who only smiled at her.

"My friends We have some good news for you" Omi cheerfully announced.

"What's the good news partner?"(clay)

"There shall be new dragons on the team!!!" Omi was jumping up and down of excitement then continued "and one of them is our good friend Jermaine but unfortunately the other one is a girl"

"And what's wrong with having another girl at the temple?!" Kim glared daggers at Omi who hid behind Clay before responding.

"Nothing everything is pineapple"(Omi)

"Ya mean peachy right partner?"(Clay)

"That too"(guess: Omi)

"Well that is great news partners, but where are the two new dragons(in training)?" Clay asked.

"We must throw then down tonight" Omi eagerly replied.

"As Omi was saying we have to pick them up tonight. Jermaine is waiting for us in New York and the girl, her name is Layla is in Sidney Australia so we have to mobilize fast. Clay you'll go and retrieve Layla while Omi and Dojo go after Jermaine, I'll stay here with Kim"(Raimundo)

Raimundo handed Clay the Golden Tiger Claws while Dojo super sized and in a few seconds both Clay and Omi were gone.

* * *

**Still at the lake but with the crow…..**

Crow had been listening to everything the monks said and as soon as they left it left too to tell it's master the news. What nobody knew was the fact in the ruins of the castle there was another bird that carefully observing the events that were taking place, after a few moments it too flew away.

* * *

**At Chase's lair…**

"Two new monks at the temple? One of them being that traitor Jermaine but I wonder who could the other one be, no matter even with help they still will not be able to stop me" Chase snarled after hearing the news from his faithful servant.

"Well done crow, finally your efforts have been rewarded, so this is the monks plan to stop me by bring reinforcements.." suddenly he stopped grabbed a sword that near him and threw it to the further corner of his training room(the one in which he was training with Jermaine ). The sword got stuck in the wall , a yelp was heard from the pillar that was next to where sword was.

"Come out Wuya, I know your hiding there" Chase yelled and sure enough from behind the pillar came a very pissed Wuya. She walked directly to Chase.

"Did you really have to do that? You almost gave me a heart attack!"(Wuya)

"That was for peeping in others business and next time I promise you I won't miss. No matter now for I have a job for you and you better not mess it up!" Chase told the witch looking sternly at her.

"Does that mean that I can finally leave the lair?" The read head asked excited.

"Yes. As you've heard two new dragons will be joining the temple I want you and Spicer to go and make them a special welcoming. I trust that you will be able you to do that. Now go!" He barely finished his sentence and Wuya was out the door without another word or protest.

After he was sure that the witch was gone(that didn't take long to figure out) The heylin warrior turned to his servant with a serious look on his face.

"Just to make sure that she does what I told her I want you to follow her and if she fallows my orders then return to the lake if not come right back to me and I'll see that it would be the last time she ever walks on this earth" with these new instructions the black bird flew off to catch up with Wuya.

* * *

**At New York city….**

After a few hours of flight Dojo and Omi had finally reached New York and were getting ready to land on a basketball field(the same one were Omi met Jermaine) in Jermaine's neighborhood.

"Back in New York1 Hey I wonder where Jermaine is?" Dojo asked.

"I do not know but we must start searching for him immediately "Omi exclaimed cheerfully.

"Way ahead of you pal" at hearing this both Omi and Dojo turned around to see Jermaine appear from the side of a block. He looked exactly the same as they remembered him and was carrying his suitcase. "I thought you guys were never going to show up I've been waiting for almost two hours"

"My friend it is so nice to see you again!" the little monk ran up to him and they high5 .

But their moment of happiness was soon interrupted by an evil laugh and a green fog that appeared behind them. Out of the fog stepped Wuya an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Wuya what are you doing here? We are not looking for a Wu so I suggest you leave now or I will be forced to harm you" Omi said while taking an attack pose.

"Heard the good news that our old friend Jermaine is coming back and I thought that I'd give him a special welcome back" Wuya replied a creepy sweet smile on her face.

Omi raised an eyebrow at this "You wish to welcome him back, but he is your enemy" he said confused.

"Exactly" with that confirmation Wuya shot a green fireball straight at Jermaine who jumped to the side in order to doge it.

"I misinterpreted your words Wuya that shall not happen again" Omi said before conjuring a big ball of water and sending strait at the witch. Direct hit. Wuya was drenched to the bone once again. Dojo was laughing at her behind a garbage can , this only got her even more mad as she raised to her feet and created a dozen balls of green flame that she directed to Omi and Jermaine.

Luckily they managed to avoid them all and Jermaine tripped Wuya who fell on the dirty ground for a third time while Omi got out his Orb of Tornami.

"Orb of Tormani, Ice" the blue orb created an ice prison around the witch entrapping her in it.

"Nice job Boys. Now lets get out of here" Dojo congratulated the boys on their handy work ,super sized and flew off with them back at the temple.

On the way to the temple Jermaine couldn't help asking them:

"Hey but where are the others? I didn't think they were so busy that they sent only you two?" at this question both Omi's and Dojo's faces fell.

"My friend I'm afraid that I do not have good news about the others" and with that he started explaining the situation to Jermaine.

* * *

**In Sidney, Australia…**

In front of the Opera in Sidney A purple portal had just opened and from it came Clay, he landed on the steps while the portal closed behind him. He looked around him to see thousands of people walking around but none of them seemed to notice that he came out of an purple portal.

"Now this is just great, how in tarnation is Raimundo expecting me to find a girl I've never seen before in this huge city. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack and that ain't fun. Well no use dwelling around here for nothing I might as well start searching and hope that I get lucky " with that thought in mind he started walking randomly around the city and watch carefully for any sigh of the mysterious dragon of lightning.

After a few hours of walking around the city and finding nothing he was beginning to lose hope of ever finding her when he some how ended up at the beach and by the looks of it not many people came to this beach, in the distance there were some houses close to the ocean no doubt belonging to some wealthy people. He kept walking along the beach trying to think of a way in which he could track down and find the new monk.

It was getting dark and he still didn't find her nor figured out any way in which he could when he happened to pass a beach party and sensed a very powerful chi that was different to the others that he sensed and to his luck the chi was coming from the DJ of the party who happened to be a girl.

Clay got closer to her from behind and to conform his suspicion the girl suddenly released a powerful shock of electricity that burned the circuits and the music stopped abruptly, smoke coming out of the computer and speakers.

"Not again! This is the third time I've short circuited my equipment. I wonder when master Fung is going to help me control this thing" that was his moment he stepped closer to the girl and said.

"Right about now little lady" the was startle and when she turned around to face him, his heart skipped a beat. She was a little taller then Kimiko but not to much, had thin athletic body, big brown eyes, dark pink lips, light brown hair that was short at the back of the head and became longer as it got to the front but it only reached to her chin, she was wearing a light blue strapless tube top with jean shorts and boots that reached just below her knees.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked a little frightened by his size and strange aspect.

"My name is Clay Bailey, I'm from the Xiaolin temple in China, master Fung sent me to pick ya up." Clay said politely, tipping his hat. This seemed to calm her as she relaxed a little .

"Oh…um…hey..My name is Layla Thompson. Master Fung came to me a few weeks ago and told me that I was chosen to become some dragon of lighting and that when the moment comes he would send somebody for me thought I didn't know when. How did you find me? She asked.

"Well it wasn't easy, I've been searching for you all day throw the city, but now that I found you we can go back to the temple"(Clay)

"Not without my luggage were not! C'on I live just a few meters from here in one of those house on the beach"she replied , starting to walk towards the houses.

"How wee then you must be quite wealthy, those houses don't look cheap at all" Clay couldn't help observing, this got a laugh out of her which also made him smile and fell fuzzy inside.

"No that's were my aunt lives,I'm just staying with her to keep her company she's single you know and it gets kinda lonely in that big house. I actually live on a farm outside of Sidney with my parents and little brother" (layla)

They went to her aunt's place and got her luggage which to Clay's surprise was already made and ready to go and went back to the beach. Just as Clay was getting ready to open a portal a laser shot from the sky right at their feet knocking them down on the sand.

"Wow…xiaolin looser nice chic you've got" the ever so annoying Jack Spice appeared on the beach with his pack of jack bots.

"What are ya doing here Spicer ?No new Wu has activated here." Clay said angrily as he was getting up.

"I'm not here for Wu cowboy. Heard a rumor that a new chic is joining the temple and decided to come and give her a special welcoming" he started doing his lame evil laugh.

"Who are?"Layla asked angrily.

"Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius, future ruler of the world baby" Jack replied .

"Ya forgat cry baby, and momma's boy"Clay said with a smirk on his face as Jack's smile was whipped of his face , and Layla started laughing.

"you asked for it cowboy. Jack bots attack!!" Instantly his bots started throwing lasers at them. Clay quickly used his signature Wudai move and created a barrier of earth between the lasers and Layla and himself.

"Little lady, you've got to step aside while I take care of these bots"Layla didn't say anything just nodded and ran from there.

Soon after the barrier fell and Clay jumped at the bots and started destroying them 3 at a time until there were only 4 left. He was just knocking two of them head to head when a third bot was preparing to shoot him from behind Clay turned around just as it was charging it's laser but was suddenly flung into the other remaining bot and both of them exploded.

"That was a great you Layla" Clay tipped his hat gratefully at her for saving him.

"No prob" she answered winking at the cowboy who only turned red at this.

"No fair, he was supposed to shoot you" Jack whined "But still your fighting technique is lame, you should see me fight" he started to brag but this only made Layla angry as she advanced towards him a vicious look in her eyes. Without realizing it one of her fists was charging with electricity as she came closer to him Spicer stopped talking and looked at her an horrified look on his face, he didn't get to do or say anything else for he was hit full force with the electrified fist and flew so far away in the ski that a sparkle was the last thing seen of him.

Clay's jaw had hit the ground at seeing this but before he had a chance to say anything another voice said:

"Good one!I think you're ready to fight." Both of them turned to see Raimundo grinning at them and giving Layla a thumbs up.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Surprised much? If not I'll let you know that the surprises are just beginning. Next chapter final battle at last!!**


End file.
